Nothing Absolutely Nothing
by gelatofornicodiangelo
Summary: Katie has had it with Travis and his dating ways so she decides to run off into the forest to find some much needed solitude. But a few hours pass and guess who comes looking for her? R&R! :D


**Yeah, yeah I know. Not really my best work. But c'mon! Give me a break guys! I'm stressing in school right now. I've got two projects to make and my group mates are pretty annoying. Pfft! Also, something happened today. It's the championship between my school and its other branches. Three schools competeing with each other is not good. Especially if that school is your sister school. Grr! We lost because of the favoritism of our school director! That stupid bi- AHM! NYways, here is a TRATIE fic. An once again, I apologize if it's not my best work!**

**Shout out: Hanna! I know yer out there! You better start talkin or I WILL hunt you down! I will not rest until I find you! I will hunt you like the deer that you are! And once I find you, I will rip off your arms and make you eat them. After I will make you watch my sister sing! Hanna you better show yourself! Hehehe that's my best friend. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or any other things that are mentioned. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing. Absolutely Nothing…<strong>

_'It's over' _thought Katie.

Who was she compared to the new Aphrodite girl that Travis was currently flirting with?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

There Katie was, tending to her plants at the Strawberry fields, when she saw...THEM.

Them as in, Heather (or was it Rina?), the bitchy daughter of Aphrodite. And Travis, the obnoxious yet drop dead gorgeous son of Hermes.

The two were flirting with each other and occasionally touching each other on places that are to remain unknown.

"That stupid, good for nothing, rat munching, gay bastard" mumbled Katie to herself as she violently pulled out a weed.

She hated it when Travis would flirt and go out with other girls.

And of course the demigods/creatures/gods at camp knew the reason why Katie hated this. Because she disliked it when a girl's heart is broken. It's just racist.

That's what the CAMP knows.

But Katie knew that that wasn't the real reason why.

She found out that out when she saw Travis make out with his very first….slut...whore...fine! Girl.

She liked him.

No.

She LOVED him.

She also loved the way his blue eyes would sparkle whenever he pulled a successful prank and whenever he would flip his brown hair when it covers his face. But that's not the point. The point was, she loved him.

What was with all the 'loved' anyways? She still loves him. It's not the past. It's still the present. And unfortunately, the future.

And so here she was, going through torture as Heather's/Rina's leg was in level with Travis waist while Travis' right hand was clutching her right buttocks.

Worst part was, their lips were locked with each others.

"I should've let that hellhound kill me yesterday when I had the chance"

One last time, she decided to take a look.

But what she saw made her laugh.

Heather and Travis were having a full make out session when Travis accidentally stepped on her foot. Thus causing her to slap and leave him in the dust.

He stood there for a few seconds with and astonished look upon his face. But was suddenly replaced with a cocky smirk.

He turned toward the direction of Katie and saw her looking at him. So he started walking to her.

Katie blushed and pretended to take off weeds while hoping that Travis didn't see her and that he was headed to the direction behind her.

But of course, the gods hated her because Travis DID see her and he was right behind her.

Katie sighed and stood up facing him.

"What do you want Stoll?"

Well Katy-Kat, I couldn't help but you staring at my hotness."

At this Katie rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up Travis. And don't call me Katy-Kat. Now tell me. What are you doing here?"

"Well just like what I said or asked ,I don't really care, why were you staring at my awesomeness?"

"First off, I wasn't staring at and will never ever stare at you or even dare to drool over you. Second, you are no where near awesome or hot. Third your lame. And fourth, I was looking at something behind you"

"And that something behind me is…?"

"The plants behind you. They were turning brown. They needed water."

Travis smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I was thinking. Maybe we could-"

But before Travis could finish his sentence, hi eyes bugged out of his sockets.

Katie faced the direction where Travis was facing and anger quickly filled her face.

Travis was staring yet again at another Aphrodite girl and this time it was Megan. She was sure of it. She never forgets a name of an enemy.

Five minutes had passed and still, Travis didn't bulge.

The reason?

She was wearing a white tank top and very short shorts. Also she was stretching…

Katie did the only things that a common girl would do if they caught their boyfriend staring at another girl.

She slapped him.

She slapped him hard.

She slapped him as hard as hell.

And she walked away.

When she made sure that out of sight from Travis or anyone in particular, she ran into the forest.

She didn't know what direction she was going. She only knew that she entered the forest.

She didn't care if monsters would suddenly jump out of the blue and eat her head off. She just wanted to get away from it all.

From the girls that looked better than her.

From criticisms fired to her by people better than her.

From her demigod life.

From the fact that you can die anytime, anywhere.

From the people teasing her because she was too different.

From Travis.

Especially Travis.

She hated the fact that she will never be perfect enough for anyone. Even how much she has tried.

"I'm worthless."

Finally, after how many hours, but in reality minutes, of running, she found the perfect spot to rest on.

There in front of her was a cliff with a waterfall that was probably 50 feet. And the waterfall leads to a lake that she was currently standing in front of. The wonderful place was covered with green trees in the sides and the sky above.

She also noticed that there were two rocks that were big enough to sit on.

So she rushed to one of them, sat down, and cried immediately.

*AT NIGHT*

Soon, after a few hours, she noticed that the stars in the sky were no more.

'_Looks like it's gonna rain'_ she thought.

And then she shrugged.

"Nobody will notice that I'm gone anyway. So might as well just stay here and get soaked by the rain and loneliness of it all." Exclaimed Katie to no one in particular.

But what she didn't know was that someone did notice and that person was standing behind and was also listening to her.

"I care"

When Katie heard this, she jumped out of her rock sat and fell to the ground.

"What the fu-"

"No need for harsh language"

Katie looked up to see no one but TRAVIS STOLL.

She glared.

She snapped.

"What?"

Travis was taken back with her tone and stepped back a little bit.

"I-I followed you"

Katie stood up, dusted off some dirt, and went to sit at her rock chair.

Travis followed her and also sat down next to her.

"Oh please! Why would you follow me when your busy drooling over…what's her name? Oh right, Megan"

"First, I followed you because I was worried-"

At this Travis and Katie blushed.

"-second, I wasn't drooling over what's her name-"

"Megan"

"-whatever. I was looking at Connor who was so not doing the prank I taught him correctly and who was also behind…Mindy. Also I'm sorry that I was that awesome that you decided to run off and be lost forever in this place if it weren't for me"

Katie chuckled and hugged her knees close to her chest.

"You're forgiven. And if you want, you can accompany me"

"Yes!" whispered/yelled Travis most likely to himself.

"Also do you have any idea how long it took for me to find you? There were so many monsters I had mto fight1"

Katie rolled her eyes and signaled him to just sit down and so he did.

There was a comfortable silence between them. That is until Travis started squirming in his rock seat.

Katie sighed.

"Wha-"

"  
>I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but, can we please sit on the dirtground/grass instead? This piece of shi-"

Katie frowned.

"-This piece of grayish shi-"

Katie crossed her arms.

"Gods. This piece of…ROCK is very uncomfortable and it's making my booty hurt"

Katie rolled her eyes and she sat on the ground as Travis followed.

After two more hours, the sun was beginning to rise.

And their position would've made Aphrodite weep with joy.

Travis was sitting cross-legged on the ground with his arm slung around Katie. Katie was also sitting cross-legged. Her head was resting on Travis' shoulder and his was reasting on hers.

But the most promising thing to see were their hands.

They were holding each other's hands.

Soon after the sun had risen, the two immediately woke up.

When they stood up and noticed that their hands were still clasped to one another, they immediately let go.

"thank you Travis. You know, for staying with me" exclaimed Katie who was looking down at her feet.

Travis chuckled and placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head to face him.

"Your welcome"

With that he kissed her forehead and started to walk away when Katie grabbed his arm.

'_It's now or never'_

"T-Travis, I-I have something to tell you"

He raised a confused eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

Katie stood by her toes and kissed him fully on the lips.

Yep! Katie Gardner is kissing Travis Stoll.! Who knew?

When Katie didn't feel Travis respond, she broke apart, blushing.

"I…Love You"

With that Katie walked away leaving a shocked Travis.

It took him a few minutes to comprehend what just happened. And when he finally did, he did what any sane man would do.

He ran after her.

"Katie! Katie! Wait! I LOVE YOU TOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Mhm! That's right! Chase after her! Hahahahahaha! AHM! NYways, what'd you guys think? Please review! Flames will be used to fuel the flame throwing that I will be using to shoot the school director for picking the other school even though my school was better in performing and stuff. :DD<strong>


End file.
